


Digital Love

by reacharming



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Bumbleby - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reacharming/pseuds/reacharming
Summary: Inspired by Black Mirror episode San JuniperoBlake was taken away by her dancing the way she moved around the dance floor effortless made her want to join, but the prying eyes and a certain someone get in the way of Blake joining her. Follow the journey of these two girls as they find a way to love in a digital world.





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long story a made it's about 21 pages long. I've been working on this for a couple of months and I hope you all enjoy it please comment, like, or whatever. If you really like this story and would like to help me edit in the future please hit me up.  
> Written and edited by me!

Digital love

The night was warm and noisy, bright neon colors lit up the dark sky as she pushed by crowds of people. Blake took a moment to observe her surrounding, TV’s with weird advertisements on them, crowds of young adults singing and laughing to the songs on the radio, the faint smell of sweat and cigarettes in the air, and a voice. She turns her head to search for it, a young man calls out, “Yang! Yang wait up!” a beautiful girl struts in front of him unfazed by his advances. “What do you want?” the girl responds to him coldly.

“Hey don’t be like that the night is young and I thought we could, uh you know? Have some fun.” he lowered his voice slightly and the girl still doesn’t pay attention to him.

“Oh I am!” she rushed into a nearby club and Blake was stuck watching the whole scene happen. She stood there for a minute wondering if she should go into the club; going to parties was never her scene but tonight was about exploring something new so without much protest she walked into the club. The first thing she noticed was the noise, the sound of Elton John playing in the background overwhelmed the building.  The second thing was the heat, the amount of bodies moving around inside the building gave it a musty feeling without the smell. Blake started to second guess herself as she walked around the building; her breathe was getting shorter until she walked by a small arcade. She peeked her head inside and started to play one of the game; she smiled to herself as she continues to play until a guy with blonde hair approached her. He stood for a while watching her play before he decided to speak, “Hey!” he was energetic but Blake kept on playing.

“You’re pretty good at this! I’m actually an expert myself.” He points to his chest proud as he waits for a response. “The game actually has different ending depending on...” he goes on while Blake nods her head until she finally loses.

“You want to play this game with me?” He points to a racing game and Blake watches in silence as the cars crash into each other, she takes another deep breath, “No. I just want get a drink.”

“Oh okay...well I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.”

Blake walked off and sat at a booth by herself drinking a soda she just purchased when she sees that girl again. She watched her carefully until she noticed her walking her way, the blonde slid next to her and whispered, “Just do whatever I say.” Blake confused tried to respond until she saw the guy from earlier walk up to them. “Yang? Come on didn’t we have a good time last week?”

“Yeah we did, that was last week not now. Beside I haven’t seen my friend here in a while.

“A friend?”

“Look she only has 6 months to live do you-”

“5 actually.” Blake interrupted.

“See even worse!”

The guy looked at them both and let out a sigh, “Okay I get it, uh sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Blake kept her eyes on him until he disappeared into the crowd. The girl next to her continued to talk unfazed by the whole interaction.

“He’s not a bad guy, met him at the Dragon's Lair and-”

“Dragon’s Lair?”

“Hey if you don't know what it is consider yourself lucky. Anyway, thanks for helping me, I’m Yang.” She held out her hand with a smile on her face; Blake gently grabbed it and said, “Blake.”

“Blake huh? That’s pretty I like it.” Blake blushed as she stared down at her feet. Yang took a second to observe the girl in front of her; she seemed out of place but not with her. She smiles to herself before she asked, “Hey why don’t I buy you a drink for helping me out.”

“No you don’t-”

“I insist let’s go.” Yang grabbed Blake’s hand as she guided them to the bar. She ordered them both a fruity drink while she stared at Blake a little longer; her features seemed soft to the touch and her hair shinned even in the dim light of the club.

“What are you doing?” Yang snaps out of her trance, Blake's voice bringing her back to reality. She took a moment and smiled at the girl again. She replied, “I’m regarding you.”

“You mean analyzing.”

“Well yeah, you don’t exactly fit in no offense. The dark colors, the uninterested look, and that bow...”

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s different, but cute. I like it on you.” Blake sits still while Yang touched the tip of her bow feeling the texture between her fingertips. It’s quiet for a second and Blake takes another glance at the girl in front of her and smiles.

 _She is beautiful…_ she thought to herself.

Drinks slammed against the counter and the music escalated and before Blake can even decline Yang’s offer she was pulled unto the dance floor awkwardly standing in front of Yang. Yang started to move the beat of the music, swaying her hair, moving her shoulders, hips swung to the beat effortlessly. She pulled Blake closer to her trying to show her the moves but she froze. Blake looked at Yang smiling and laughing it was mesmerizing how good she looked in the light. Yang dipped her head low only to bring it up fast twirling her hair around herself. To Blake time stopped and Yang was the picture she was admiring. Her eyes a beautiful color she’s never seen before, lilac. Her slightly tanned skin looked flawless and her smile; Blake swore it lit up the room. She can feel her heart beating faster in her chest and when she tried to pull Yang closer, secretly wanting to be a part of her world she noticed the people staring. Their eyes burned into the back of her head and the mocking laughs left Blake dizzy. The world started to move slow but unlike with Yang it wasn’t comfortable, it was sticky and blurry. She started to move through the crowd breathing harder as she reached the exit. The sudden change of temperature woke her up from her trance; the world was no longer spinning and the sound of rain kept her stable. She sat in comfortable silence until she saw Yang come through the door.

_I didn’t think she would come._

“Sorry about that, I kinda rushed you into that.” Yang apologized while she ran her fingers through her hair.

“No it’s okay! It's just that people were staring.” Yang tilted her head to the side quietly urging her to continue. “You know, two girls dancing together its…”

“Okay first thing, no one is that uptight anymore, and second it’s a party who cares! Besides if they were staring it's probably because I am bodacious!” Yang proved her point by running her hands over her breast and waist. Blake couldn’t help but to smile and laugh at the girl’s confidence.

“You’re stupid.”

“Why thank you!”

They laugh and silence overwhelmed the sound of the rain. Blake sat on a nearby dumpster before she spoke up, “I’ve never been dancing before.”

Astonished Yang moves closer to Blake looked her in the eyes, “You’re lying to me, never?”  Blake shook her head, “That is one sheltered life.”

“Yeah, my family pretty much thinks I can’t do anything on my own.” It was quiet again; Blake fidgets where she sat waiting for something...

“Well mines has no idea what kind of shit I get into, but yours might be coming from a place of love, no?”

Blake scoffs, “No way! The simple idea of me making my own decisions is probably foreign to them.”

“What would you do then? If they had no say.”

Blake took a moment to think she thought about traveling, and exploring. Finding new places and beautiful sights, she thought about Yang and the excitement she had for one night.

“So many things.” was her only reply and Yang looked into her eyes once again. She moved closer to Blake on the dumpster slowly bringing their thighs together. Yang reached over to Blake and laid her hand on her thigh slowly at first then she moved her hand inward inch by inch until she heard Blake gasp. Blake closed her eyes savoring the moment until she felt her breath hitch again. She moved Yang’s hand away from her and stood up, “I can’t!”

Yang’s eyes widen for a second before she composed herself, “Sorry I thought-”

“I’ve never been with anyone!” Blake shouts and covers her mouth soon after.

“That’s okay, I can-”

“And I’m engaged! His name is Adam and he...means well. He’s!”

“Is he here?”

“Well no but…”

“Want to go back to my place.”

“Oh you’re great, but I can’t.”

“Okay.”

Blake watches Yang get off the dumpster awkwardly standing in the rain, she is so beautiful and strong and Blake honestly would have done anything to go back home with her but she couldn’t. She shook Yang’s hand in an awkward goodbye and starts to walk away in the rain. Her hair was soaked, her clothes clung uncomfortably to her skin and she felt the rain filling her shoes. She took another glance behind her hoping Yang would still be standing there but all she saw was an empty ally. Regret was the one thought present in her mind before her vision went black.

* * *

 

_One week Later…_

Blake started her music as she stared into the mirror in front of her; she touched her bow and hair for a while before she changed into her first outfit. It was a slick black dress that fit her body perfectly; she slicked her hair back and tried to make a serious face in the mirror. She frowned and changed her outfit again this time her clothes were brightly colored with random splashes of purple and pink everywhere. She let her hair down and tried to tease it up like the women in the magazine. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror she ripped the clothes off and threw them on her bed. She does this several times until she finds the perfect one. She puts a pair of white shorts that stop right at her upper thigh and covered her legs with dark purple leggings. A plain white shirt and a nice denim jacket. She puts her hair into a side ponytail with a purple hair tie and keeps her black bow on. She put on simple jewelry, a black choker and small hoop earrings. Her makeup was plain a little bit of purple eyeshadow and wing tipped eyeliner. She finished her outfit a pair of ankle black boots. She looked into the mirror one more time before she headed back to the club.

The night was cold yet again but Blake felt her hands sweat as she got closer to her destination. She took one more deep breath in before she finally entered the club. She stood at the entrance awkwardly looking around until she found golden hair. A small smile covers her face when she finally spots the woman; she's wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit that fits her waist perfectly. Her hair was free and her curls explored the air, she had on big hoop earrings and too many bangles for Blake to count them individually. Blake noticed she was wearing heels and wonders how tall the girl would be now if they were to dance together. Blake moved into the club trying to make eye contact with Yang and once she did she noticed some guy talking to her again. Blake stopped to stare at the girl waiting for some kind of sign but nothing came. She watched Yang move to the dance floor with the guy and she found a small booth to quietly watch Yang waiting to see if anything would change.

            On the dance floor Yang watched Blake walk towards the booths; she frowns a little and then focused on the guy in front of her. She already forgot his name but he seemed nice enough. Once the song was over she guided him towards one of booths and ordered drinks for them and silently waited for Blake. As she drunk and laughed she could feel the Blake’s eyes on her but no action, only looks. Yang excused herself from her company and walked toward the bathroom. She took in a deep breath as she entered the restroom. She touches up her makeup a little bit and smiled into the mirror before she tried to leave. When she turned around she see Blake standing in front of her their eyes won’t meet, so she dips her head down searching for her eyes. Blake looks away one more time until she finally looks up and they are silent for a moment until Blake finally spoke, “I don’t know how this works but I... I want to.” She doesn’t complete her sentence; Yang slowly reached out to her to stroke her cheek. “You want to come to my place?” Blake looked into her eyes again and slowly nods her head yes.

The ride was silent at first Blake wasn’t much of a talker and Yang was too busy concentrating on the street. Blake took one deep breath in before she asks, “Are you from Vale?”

“No.” Yang answered quickly, “I'm just a visitor like you. Once I have my fun I’ll leave and find a new adventure.” She turned her head slightly to the side to smile at the girl but lost control of the steering wheel for a second. They swerved off the road a bit and while Yang was laughing Blake was screaming; they shared another moment on the side of the road before they finally made it to Yang’s house.

The house was beautiful the outside was made of wood while the inside seemed more modern; a sweet combine of something new and something old. The wood that covered floors were shining with care and pictures of a happy family hung on white covered walls. Blake touched the picture and looked at it carefully with a smile, “Is that your mom?”

Yang was silent when she approached Blake their eyes met and Yang slowly reached for Blake’s face. She stroked her cheek before she moved in for a kiss. The moment their lips met there was nothing, just breathing until Blake pushed in a little harder then there was a spark. Their breathing fell into the same rhythm as their lips move together. Blake reached into Yang’s hair pulling her closer to herself. Yang groaned and pulled Blake in by the small of her back. They stayed close to each other enjoying the softness that each one them had.

When they finally broke apart they looked into each other’s eyes and slowly fell on the bed. Yang straddled Blake around her hips and moved a strain of hair out of her face. Blake caught her hand and kissed the inside of her palm; after a short moment they continue to kiss. Their bodies began to move fast on top of each other but in Blake’s mind everything seems to move slow she started to daze off when Yang moved to her neck. A quick kiss on her neck brought her back, “You are okay?” Yang asked a little concerned. Blake looked up at Yang she noticed her hair is slightly more wild than normal, her chest was rising and falling, and her lips were slightly swollen from their previous kisses.

She smiles and said, “Yes. Please don’t stop.” And with a smile Yang continued. And with a rush of heat and the sound of the ocean the two of them were complete.

 In a blissful afterglow, the two of them were laid out on the bed content with each other’s presence. Yang moved in closer to grab Blake’s hand, “What are you smiling about?” They laughed before Blake answered, “I never knew it would feel this nice.”  Yang leaned on her elbows a little shocked, “You mean you never...with anyone?” Yang questioned. Blake shook her head no and squeezed the hand Yang was still holding onto, “You’re the first.”

“But don’t you have a fiancé?”

“It’s complicated.” Yang doesn’t answer back instead she lays back down and plays with Blake's hand before letting it go to stroke her hair. Blake closed her eyes enjoying Yang’s hands in her hair.

“How did you know you liked women?” Blake asked in the middle of their silence. Yang was a little taken back from the sudden question but she answered simply, “I like everyone really, but to answer your question I think I always knew.” She smiled and continued, “I mean when I would go out with my family I would always notice the pretty girl walking by me; the gorgeous waitress serving us. It was always there but I never acted on it not after…” Her sentence ran off and the hand in Blake’s hair left, “Well I didn’t do much until I got here.” She smiled and Blake doesn’t have the nerve to dig into that pause after looking into her eyes, instead she answered her own question.

“I think deep down I knew too, but I was scared.”

“And there was Adam.”

“Yeah Adam but he.” She doesn’t continue she just stops, “It’s almost time to go?”

“Then let's stay here.”

Yang reached out to Blake and brushes her fingers on her lips. Their breath in sync and as they closed their eyes the world around them became black.

* * *

 

 

_One week later…_

Yang walked into the bar with her usual energy, a smile on her face her outfit beautiful as always as the music played on the dance floor she goes to the bar for a drink as she watched the people come and go into the bar. Normally she would be looking for a new person to dance the night away but today she waiting for someone in particular. Anytime she the flow of silk black hair or a silly but cute bow she got up, but each time she didn’t see Blake. An hour went and she decided to head towards the booths, if Blake was going to be coming in late she might as well be comfortable, but another hour went and Blake was still nowhere to be found.

Yang got up and moved past the arcade she noticed a slightly nerdy looking guy playing a racing game, she looked closer and recognized him as Sun. He was always in here playing video games claiming the first-place spot on each one of the games. She recalls seeing him talk to Blake a few times, she wasn’t sure if they were friends but it doesn’t hurt to ask.

She approached the unknowing boy and gave him a cheerful greeting, “Heya! Are you winning?” Sun screamed a little shocked by the sudden presence of another person. “Well I was until you scared the crap out of me.” He looked at Yang from head to toe and reached out his hand, “Sun. And you are?”

“Yang.” Yang shook his hand and gave him a bright smile. Sun blushed and gave her the same smile back.

“Well Yang, what can I do for you? Besides maybe beating your ass in a video game.” he smirked as he put another coin into the machine.

“Well besides _me_ probably beating _your_ ass. I was wondering if you’ve seen my friend around here. Black hair, bow, beautiful, kinda looks out of place.” Sun continued to play and eventually loses once he hears the description of Blake.

“Blake? No I haven’t seen her, why are you looking for her?” Yang doesn’t respond right away but she blushed and Sun seemed to get the hint.

“Oh! You two huh? A little unexpected she seemed…” Yang glares at Sun assuming he was going to insult the girl. He chokes up and continues, “Nice! A little gloomy for this place if you ask me.”

“Do you where she is or not.” Yang asks growing impatient.

“No, but Vale is a big place why not check out another club or even another time. Maybe somewhere with less people.” Yang nodded her head and thanked him. Yang was more than disappointed that Blake didn’t show up tonight; she tried to head to the dance floor but it didn’t seem right without having Blake next to her nervously dancing. She left the club the crisp air hitting her face she takes a deep breath in and the world goes black.

* * *

 

_Weeks go by…_

Yang searched through three different times the late 80’s had good music and new games were coming alive but she didn’t find Blake there. The mid 90’s were darker new shooting games were all over the arcade now, Sun was still dominating each one of those games. Yang was becoming more anxious as time went by. She tried to think of their time together wondering where she went wrong; it seemed like everything she did was a mistake and no matter how hard she tired people will always leave. She tired one more year the early 2000’s and when she walked into the club she noticed Sun once again playing video games except this time he is playing with someone else.

Her black hair now straight and flowing down her back, her jeans were dark and fit her body perfectly and the long-sleeved jacket she had on was just loose enough to fit the fashion. But the thing that stood out to Yang the most was the black bow that covered the top of her head. She watched them play the game until it ends; looking at Blake tapped her feet in rhythm with the game was mesmerizing and Yang remembered why she was so passionate about finding the girl again.

Once the game ended she clapped her hands with a smile on her face. Sun and Blake turned around at the same time; Sun greeted the girl with a bright smile while Blake stared at her in awe. Yang moved in a little closer and Blake practically ran towards the bathroom away from Yang. Yang slowly ran after her and they both ended up in the bathroom. Blake looked into the mirror waiting to see if anyone else was in the bathroom with them, once she was sure no one could hear them she turned to Yang, “What are you doing here?” she asked a little panic in her voice.

“I was looking for you. You suddenly left after our night I thought something must have happened to you.”

“I’m fine! I just couldn’t stay…” She rushed out her words and spoke softly at the end.

“I thought we...you know. I missed you.”

“Yang.” Blake said quietly but then looked up only to avoid Yang’s eyes, “I couldn’t stay I had to leave. Adam, he, you wouldn’t understand I’m not even supposed to be-”

“So you just leave me!” Yang yelled her hands trembling by her sides, “I knew it! You would just leave like everyone else.” tears started to well up in her eyes but she continued softer this time, “You could have at least said goodbye.” Yang left the bathroom in a rush her eyes red with tears and her breathing staggered with each intake.

Blake closed her eyes fighting back the emotions she doesn't want to display but she just gets images of Yang crying and how her body seemed to slouch as they stood in front of each other. She lets out a small frustrated scream and ran outside looking for Yang. It wasn’t too hard to find the girl she was sitting on the roof her legs hanging off the side of the building.

The moon shined bright behind her framing her hair in this subtle glow that Blake couldn’t help but to smile. She climbed up the latter leading to Yang and gave the girl a sheepish smile as she came closer. Yang didn’t look her way only towards the crowd of people below her, “How many of them are actually here?” Yang questioned as her eyes followed a couple. Blake sat next her and stayed quite confused by the question.

“How many of them actually belong to Vale? Do they even look like that in real life? Are some of them dead?”

“I’m not sure. Yang I’m sorry; I didn’t want to leave but after our night together I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t come here to like anybody I just wanted to get away from him, from my family and then you came in and-” Blake continued to ramble until Yang gently grabbed her face and pulled them into a kiss. Yang moved her hands into Blake’s hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

They stayed together for minutes enjoying the way their lips moved together the moon behind them shining lighting up their silhouettes. Yang was the first to stop their kissing with a pull of Blake’s lip she pressed their foreheads together, “Please don’t disappear on me.” Blake shook her head wiping a single tear off Yang’s face.

Later that night they went back to Yang’s place the building was same but a little more modern with marble replacing the once woods floors. The two of them sat next to each other the wind blowing the sheer curtains behind them, their toes resting in the lukewarm sand.

“What’s on your mind?” Yang asked Blake as she hugged her shoulder.

“I’m supposed to get married in two days.” She paused gathering the courage to speak the truth she continued, “My family set it before I could even think, but it wasn’t bad at first. Adam was handsome, kind, a true leader but once my people were pushed to the side he changed. He became angry and spiteful of those who opposed him.”

“Then why stay?”

“I don't know how to leave. I mean, I run away here just to be able to breath, but I can’t I'm just a coward.”

“I think you're stronger than you think.” Blake scoffs. “No really! You came here by yourself, a place obviously outside your comfort zone. You met me and honestly swept me away. You're braver than you think Blake.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn't change what's going to happen. Adam is still here and I still have to get married.”

“What if I come see you.”

“No you can't I'm too far.”

“Try me!”

“Menagerie.”

“A quick plane ride.”

“My people won’t like you.”

“But you do…”

“I can't believe we're thinking about this.”  Instead of responding Yang pulled Blake closer to her body and placed a kiss on top of her head. They sat together in the sand until everything went black.

* * *

 

_The next day…_

Blake woke up in a frenzy, her breath coming in and out in frantic motions, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. She jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Hot water ran out of the faucet as Blake began to wash her face the hot water waking her up and clearing her mind of her frantic morning. As she began getting ready she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Blake can I come in?” Ilia, Blake’s best friend since they were children was waiting outside the door.

“Yeah, come in” Ilia entered with a smile on her face. Her black shorts jumpsuit hanging loosely on her body informed Blake it was another hot day, like it usually is in Menagerie. Ilia walked over to Blake’s mirror to fix her hair wiping the sweat off her forehead, “I’m so glad you have air conditioning in this big ass house.”

Blake chuckled weakly putting on a pair of athletic shorts and a simple tank top on. “Hey what’s wrong? Your big day is coming aren’t you excited!” Ilia said as she walked to Blake putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Blake still didn’t answer so Ilia tried to pry a bit more, “Don’t tell me you’re sad because you didn’t go to _Vale_ today. I swear those things poison your mind or something. Sitting in one place for hours disassociating for that long can’t be good for your body.”

“It’s not disassociating! It’s -- Can I tell you something?”

Ilia nodded her head.

“I met someone there. Someone I really like.”

“Blake! What about Adam? You are literally getting married in a day.”

Blake stood up and made direct eye contact with Ilia making sure that each one of her sentences were reaching out to her. “You know this marriage means nothing. It’s just something my parents planned in order to make sure I would be taken care of. It’s more of a political marriage than one out of love. And I first I didn't mind it was safe and secure and Adam wasn’t so bad but then he changed. I saw the hatred in his eyes; every time new news came out about the Faunus being discriminated against. Anytime he felt he was mistreated by anybody the look in his eyes was deadly.”

“Those people should be hated! We can’t give out kindness where hatred is the only reply.”

“Hatred only brings out more hatred! And while I hated being treated like the other I don’t think people should be killed for it and that’s what Adam wants.”

Ilia took a step back, “To kill...have you tried talking to him?”

“Yes! And the only thing it got me was this!” Blake pulled up her shirt to reveal a small scar across her stomach. Tears started to form in Ilia’s eyes as she looked at the scar even closer; it was faded but depth of it told her how bad it must have been at the time.

“Why...why didn’t you tell me? Or your parents?”

“I was scared. Adam is so strong and he has so much influence over our people I didn’t know what to do.”

“And now, are you not scared?”

“I’m terrified! But Yang she’s so brave and adventurous and just downright beautiful that I couldn’t stay quiet anymore. Seeing her smile made me want to be brave.”

“Yang? The person you met in Vale?”

“Yes, and oh god Ilia she’s on her way here!”  

“What!?”

“I know I have to do something but I don’t know if--” Blake started to breathe heavily again the panic running through her whole body.

“Woah okay deep slow breaths I’m here. Let's start off with your parents. They may be a little strict but they won’t make you stay after what you told me. And then we can all take care of Adam together, sound good?”

Blake took in one last breath, “Yes.”

“Okay now what time is Yang coming over?”

“She lives pretty far so I’m guessing later tonight.”

“Perfect enough time to get things done and make you up.” She gave Blake a tight hug and wiped her tears, “Because as cute as you are in those shorts I think something a little less casual would be better.”

Blake gently swatted Ilia’s shoulder as the two of them laughed sharing a tender moment before they talked to her parents.

\------------

“He did what!” Blake’s father – Ghira - yelled at the top of his lungs, “He’s dead the next time I see him.”

“Dad no! I just want him out and maybe your help doing so.” Blake put a calming hand on her dad’s leg urging him to sit down.

“Of course honey anything for you.” Blake’s mother – Kali - said as she hugged her daughter from behind. “I wished we would have known earlier, but now is better than never.” she added as she walked over to her still angry husband.

“I also have someone important coming over tonight.” Blake quickly added before she lost her confidence, “Her name is Yang; I met her in Vale and she wanted to meet up outside of the system.” She rushed out the words as if they were poisonous. Her parents did not respond right away unsure on how to continue. After a moment Kali was the one to take the first step, “Well we better get all of this solved before she gets here, yes?”

Blake smiled appreciating that she could move on so quickly.

 When Adam finally came over the tension on the room was already grim. He tried to hug Blake and everyone in the room almost pounced forgetting that this meeting was a discussion not a brawl. But that quickly changed once they told Adam the wedding was off; his first reaction was to yell and curse at everyone in the room and when he was asked to leave he broke one of Kali’s favorite lamps. She then used one of her dining trays to smack him across the head with leaving him unconscious, they called the police gave them a report and the whole event was over. They all laughed together at the strange event that just happened needing a way to release the tension out of their bodies.

As Ghira started to clean the mess Adam made Kali started dinner and Blake she was stressing out of what to wear. She didn’t want to seem like she was dressing up too much but under dressing did not seem appropriate, this was the first time they were meeting in person.

She decided to go with a simple black dress, the top of it was designed like a halter top and the back had a small swoop in it. The dress fell right above her knees and he decided to leave her legs bare showing off a little skin. She wore her favorite black ankle boots and she let her hair fall down her back. Everything else was simple, gold earrings purple nail polish and a dab of perfume to finish it off.

It was around 8 o'clock when Yang arrived, the sound of the doorbell filled her with excitement and she practically ran down the stairs to open the door. At the door stood Yang in a long yellow skirt that seemed to have pockets on the side. She had on low black heels and her shirt was a cute black button up and right side was tied together showing that her arm was missing. Blake took a moment to observe that part of her body before finally reaching those beautiful eyes they were the same lilac color a little stressed out but still the same. Her hair was still wild and tame all at the same time, and her smile Blake honestly gushed when she saw that smile. Blake realized she was staring at the girl before she offered her to come in.

Yang walked in smoothly with a bag in her hand, she set it down and turned toward Blake, “Can I hug you?” Blake blushed and wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulder bringing her in close. Yang’s left arm wrapped around Blake’s waist and she just held her there for a couple of moments.

“I know in Vale everything feels real but this is so much better.”

“Flatter.”

Yang took this moment to finally get a good look at Blake; she was just as gorgeous as she was in Vale but instead on a cute bow on top of her head there were cat ears. Yang pulled back to look into her eyes, “Is this why you said your people wouldn’t like me?”

“Part of it. I didn’t mean to be so--”

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t bother me I still think you’re beautiful.”

Blushing Blake moved away from Yang but kept holding her left hand guiding them into the dining room.

“I hope you don’t mind having dinner with my family. I still live with them and this is kind of are thing.”

“I would love to have dinner with your family we do the same thing at my house, well sometimes…”

Dinner was less nerve racking than Blake thought it would be; her parents seemed to enjoy Yang’s company just as much as she did. They even offered her to stay over instead of staying in some cramped hotel. Yang was going to decline but after Blake shyly implied that they would share her bed Yang quickly took the opportunity. In her room the two of them laid side by side gently touching each other skin lulling both of them to sleep.

Before they completely knocked out Yang asked one more question, “Where is Adam?” Blake knew this was coming and she retold the events that went down before she got there. “Holy shit Blake! I told you, you are brave.”

“It’s only because of you. When I thought about how you went through all that trouble to find me and how much confidence you had in me when I didn’t deserve it. I just knew I could something for myself for once...something for you too.”

“You left him for me?”

“Well partly.” Blake smirked and Yang pressed their lips together softly at first and then roughly adding her tongue and using her left hand to bring Blake closer to her body. Their breathing was loud but neither one of them stopped kissing until the strain in their lungs was too much to bare.

“I really, really, really like you.” Yang whispered against Blake’s lips.

“Yeah, I think I might love you.” Blake pinned Yang down into the bed and kissed her again.

_Morning…_

The sun in Menagerie always seemed to beam brighter than others, Blake’s room lit up and the heat slowly filled the room and the girls began to stir as the light finally settled on their face. A grumble and stretch later they both finally got out of bed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast, pancakes and bacon simple but delicious. Ghira and Kali made their way downstairs and joined the girls they all sat together happily chatting until Kali spoke up, “I hate to bring this up but what are we going to do with all the wedding stuff? We still have a venue and it was too late to cancel the caterer.”

“Oh! I forgot about all that.” Blake said as she bit into her last pancake. She sighed while she thought about what to do.

“Is this the part where we get married instead.” Yang said with a smile on her face. Blake’s whole body was flush as she tried to avoid her parent’s eyes staring at her.

“Blake is there something you want to tell us?” Ghira finally spoke up standing at his full height glaring at Yang.

“It was a joke!” Yang raised her hand up trying to brush off her previous statement, “But I think I do have an idea of what to do.”

“We’re listening.” Ghira uncrossed his arms and sat down.

“How about we throw a ‘Goodbye Adam’ party to celebrate Blake being brave enough to kick that guy to the curb.”

“I kept telling you I wasn’t _that_ brave, beside my family was the one that really helped.”

“And asking for help is brave Blake. I know it’s hard to ask for help, I refused it so much when I first got injured but through encouragement and family I could do it. And here I am now eating breakfast with a beautiful girl and her family.” Yang smiled at Blake her face a little red after realizing she had just confessed this in front of her parents.

“Oh I like her.” Ghira said smiling at the two girls.

Kali clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, “So a celebration on Blake’s bravery it is!”

The rest of the morning was spent gathering and organizing plans for the party, luckily they did not invite a lot of people so the guess coming were only close friends. The next of the party was spent eating and laughing and when the music started Blake was the one to bring Yang to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulder and started to sway her hips to the music. Yang held on to her hips and moved along with her smiling and laughing. The two of them moved in closer to share one last kiss and then the world went black.

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
